


There Were Three in the Bed

by Beau_bie



Series: Ever tell you about the time... [3]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, poorly written accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: With only two beds in the safe house and one being a single mattress, which Coach claims with a grin, Ellis, Rochelle and Nick share the king bed.
Series: Ever tell you about the time... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551733
Kudos: 5





	There Were Three in the Bed

Nick never thought he would be in this predicament.

Never.

It wasn't even funny.

Ellis smiled at him. "Hey" he smiled. "Y'know, I know a song like this."

Nick groaned. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll know it once I start singin'."

"Please refrain."

"There were three in the-"

"Goddamn!"

"-bed an' the little one said-"

Rochelle, who was on the other side of the annoying hick giggled, basically encouraging him, only to end up saying, "But I'm smaller than you Ellis-"

"How about you lie in the middle an' then you can push us out of the bed?" Ellis suggested.

"NO!" Nick grouched. He was comfy and wanted sleep! Was that too much to ask?

"I think that is a great idea Ellis. I will push Nick out." To which Ellis and her chuckled.

Nick groaned. "Goddammit."

But before any singing and pushing of comrades out of the bed could happen, a grumpy, sleep-deprived Coach yelled out from across the hall. "Quiet ya'll, I'm tryin' to get some sleep in here!"

Which made Ro and Ellis laugh all over again.

At least Nick was safe.

For now.


End file.
